1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid connector, and particularly to the terminals of a hybrid connector with reliable ESD and EMI protection.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,327 discloses a hybrid connector which provides an opening in a housing between a plurality of first terminals and a plurality of second terminals. The opening, in essence, establishes a region of reduced electric permitivity thereby reducing capacitive coupling and crosstalk between the plurality of first and second terminals. As is well known, a metal plate can provide more satisfying protection against capacitive coupling and crosstalk than an air gap can.
Protection from electrostatic discharge (ESD) is also important, particularly to electrical devices which are sensitive to applied voltages. Although the disclosed connector provides protection against crosstalk and capacitive coupling between the first and second terminals, it provides no ESD protection.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.